The Look
by Kaitlinbell
Summary: And at that moment, ladies and gentlemen, I saw it. I turn to look at my best friend, who was right beside Dylan, as always, and there it was. The Look. Ellie's POV. One shot.


  
I'm known as the quiet 'gothic' girl at school. So, of course, not many people take time out of their busy schedule to actually talk to me. Which is fine with me. I kind of like the silence. It comforts you in a way that words often can't. Most of the times when the silence comes I take the time to catch up with people. Of course, I never learn of their lives through words either. I do it through watching them.  
  
You can learn everything about a person if you watch them long enough. A look here, a movement of the hand there, and you can learn what happened to them that weekend. You just need to know what you're doing. I have lots of practice.  
  
So what does all this stalker-in-training talk have to do with anything? Well, let's just say it's all about that day.  
  
It was nearing the end of our 10th year. Perhaps a month and a half before the summer. A big group of us had all gone to The Dot for some reason or another. I have no idea what I was doing there. I mean, Paige was there! Anyway, there was alot of people. Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, Terrie, Craig, Ashley, Dylan, and of course Marco. I wouldn't have been there if not for him. Sheesh, you people know better.  
  
By this late in the year everyone was paired up. Paige and Spinner, the wunder-couple. Hazel and Jimmy. Just as vomit-inducing as the first one. Terrie had met a guy who went to another school. Ashley and Craig had long since made up and got back together for like the sixth time, and of course Dylan had asked Marco out a few monthes earlier. But that wasn't surprising or anything either. Everyone had known monthes before they actually got on with it. And even, yes, me. I was with Sean. But that's not important. I'm not going to talk about that with you anyway.  
  
So, here I was, sitting in this sickeningly large group of people trying to enjoy the silence. Which, because of the group, I was having to supply. I just looked at each person in turn to see what was going on. Paige, amazingly shallow as always, was deffinently trying to get Spinner to notice her hair had some new highlights, and Spinner, who was amazingly stupid as always, didn't notice at all and was instead twirling it through his fingers as he pleaded with his eyes. He probably wanted to come over that night.  
  
Jimmy, so very obviously had some gift under the table for Hazel. If I remember correctly, him and Spinner had been talking about concert tickets that Monday. Hm, maybe that was why Spinner had that pleading look. Hazel was too busy telling Paige how wonderful her hair looked. Heh, poor Jimmy.  
  
Terri, was totally out of it, staring into space. Which was good. She was helping supply the silence. She was plainly day dreaming about whoever that guy was that she was seeing. She had this thing about falling and falling hard for whoever liked her. It suited her though.  
  
Craig and Ashley, so newly back together, seemed over the moon and yet very nervy around the other. I could tell Craig was debating some hand holding and Ashley kept inching hers closer. I smiled inside. Those two were hopeless.  
  
And then there was, oh yes. Marco and Dylan.  
  
And at that moment, ladies and gentlemen, I saw it. I turn to look at my best friend, who was right beside Dylan, as always, and there it was.  
  
The Look.  
  
I did a double take. They were looking into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to all of us, as everyone else was oblivious to them. It was....intense. That's the only word for it. There were so many emotions in that one look alone, that it made whatever mind-blowing emotional crap I was going through with Sean look like those dumb fake marriages we all had in pre-school.  
  
It occurred to me that this was more like a passing glance for them. That what I had saw, was just the tip of the iceberg. They were caught up in a love so deep that it was frightening. It was stunning. Beautiful. Breathtaking. And they had no idea how special they were. They were just two idiot boys in love after all.  
  
To say the least I didn't really pay attention to anyone else that night. They were all that there was. Because once you noticed something like that, you can't take your eyes off it. They just went on with the conversations going around and ate their food and occasionally locked eyes.  
  
And every single time lightning struck. They had enough emotional energy going between them to light up a whole third world country. And then some. They'd just grin stupidly and go back to whatever they were doing, but eventually their eyes would meet again, like there was a magnetic pull. Which there very well might have been, I reminded myself.  
  
It was, as much as I hate to use the word, magical. It was the storybook romance that every sappy girl wanted to hear about. They were boys however. There were no disgusting love notes, or over the top whispers in ears. There was only Dylan's hand placed very discreetly on Marco's leg under the table and those earth shattering glances. Which was enough.  
  
Years later, like today, I like to look back on that. I was the first person to notice, and I secretly wear that title with the utmost pride. It's now been, about seven year since that night. I've been working on trying to get my own magazine started and it looks like a breakthrough by mid-October. Marco teaches cooking at the Art Institution and Dylan is on his way to becoming a major hockey player.  
  
I still see them atleast once a week. And every single time I come over I watch them sneak their little glances. Those looks that sceam I-love- you and tales of happily ever after. And I'll laugh at them as they joke around and nudge nudge each other around the kitchen while they make dinner. And I'll teasingly roll my eyes at Dylan after Marco falls asleep on him during the movie.  
  
And when I get home, I'll get ready for bed, and do all my usual routine. I'd lay down, and on these nights, sleep doesn't come very quickly. Because on those nights I think of them, of their love. The love they never seem to notice.  
  
They had no idea how special they were. They were just two idiot boys in love after all. 


End file.
